Conventionally, regarding optimal operations of power plants, there are known: a technology related to optimal control parameter tuning that corresponds to the operation state and combustion efficiency of the power plant, and a technology of improving power generation efficiency by a combination of power generation systems, etc.
At present, applications of the storage cell system to a power plant are almost occupied by utilizations as emergency backup power sources for important facilities and control devices in the power plant. However, in recent years, due to a technological progress of the storage cell (prolonged life, increased capacity, decreased cost, etc.), utilization methods other than usages as emergency power supplies are being expected.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a power generation system in which a dynamo for supplying electric power to a load apparatus connected thereto is provided together with a commercial alternating current line, the dynamo is set to perform continuous operation with a constant output, and a storage cell for storing the output power of the dynamo is provided.
This power generation system is configured to charge surplus output power of the dynamo that is not consumed by the load apparatus in the storage cell and to, when the power consumption of the load apparatus exceeds the output power of the dynamo, supply electric power of the storage cell to the load apparatus.